100 Weddings
by Sianytwigirl15
Summary: It is Bella and Edward's 100th wedding anniversary, and Alice has insisted on a HUGE renewal of vowels service. All this fuss causes everyone to remember certain fond memories with their partner.
1. Chapter 1 Bella

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight related.  
**

**100 Weddings**

**Bella's POV**

However many we have, I will still not completely like weddings. My first is still the worst, although I don't remember it very well. Of course I still have some human memories (which I have forced my now vampire mind to remember), one is from that day, of Edwards perfect face when I said 'I Do'. The other, also from that same day is when Edward made me look in the glass door at our refection. Up until that point I had always felt inferior when I was standing next to him, but then I finally felt like we looked like equals.

My favourite Anniversary was about 30 years ago. It had snowed the night before.

_Not that I had been sleeping, but I opened my eyes as I laid across Edwards warm chest. The sun was just coming through the closed French doors of our room, and began to fill it with an unusual bright light. Would it be uncharacteristically sunny on the day of our 70__th__ anniversary? I felt a serge of disappointment. _

_'Good morning my love' Edwards quiet voice broke the silence and completely redirected my mood to a happier place. I turned over to look up at him, he smiled down at me. _

_I leaned in to kiss him, 'yes, now it is a good morning' he laughed and brushed a strand of hair out of my face._

_ 'It's been snowing in the night, it's like the world knew today was special' I felt a smile break across my face and I sat up to look out of the doors. He was right, the garden Esme had designed for us and as far as I could see was covered in thick, pure white snow. Unlike in my human life, I now loved snow. It wasn't cold to me and didn't melt when I held it, because my hand was the same temperature. Edward's hand moved up my waist and I snuggled back into his side. _

_'I remember when you hated snow' he commented, like he was reading my thoughts. _

_I lifted the barrier in my mind and thought 'trying to get into my head Mr Cullen?' he looked down and simply said _

_'Always' and he rolled over to balance over me, kissing me passionately. _

_When we were still again, just lying tangled up in each other, the sun was half way up in the sky. I felt Edward moved to kiss the top of my head, 'So what would you like to do today Mrs Cullen?' I thought about it for a minute and he watched my face and I decided._

_ 'Lets visit our meadow, it's been to long.' he smiled at me and nodded in agreement._

_We stepped out into the snow, it wasn't cold ,running on it felt like a soft mattress. Although we no longer lived in Forks, we had settled on the over side of Seattle near the North Cascades National Park. As we ran Edward took my hand in his, this constant connection was always comforting, and within a ten minutes we had reached our meadow. It was untouched, the snow in a perfect blanket spread across the whole meadow. I almost didn't want to ruin this perfect picture, until Edward took my by the waist and pulled me into the middle of the meadow. We lay there together in each others arms, me laying over where his beating heart should be._

_ 'I could stay like this forever' I whispered into his chest, _

_'If only we could my love' he started stroking my hair 'But I'm sure Esme and Carlisle_ _would like to see us at some point today, I think they have got us something' he leaned up and kissed the top of my head, my heart would have started to race, if it still had a beat._

_ 'Fine. What a way to ruin the moment, by mentioning presents' I rolled over to look at his face, he was smirking _

_'you have got a lot better, at accepting gifts' and before he let me respond he leaned down to kiss me. If blood was still rushing through my veins it would have gone straight to my cheeks. His arms pulled me closer to his chest and mine wound round his neck, tangling in his bronzed hair. _

_For once it was me that broke us apart as I sprang to my feet 'well I guess we shouldn't keep them waiting, I mean if presents are involved.' I grinned at him, lying in the snow, his skin practically the same shade of white._

_ We ran back to the family house, hand in hand and were greeted by them all. Esme had got us a gift, well two gifts. A new book case for Nessie's old room which was now our library/study and a small but perfectly formed crystal vase. Rosalie had said it was to put in roses from our cottage garden. As the sun was leaving the sky at the end of the day Edward and I were sitting in our cottage in front of a fire (although it didn't effect us much) both reading. He hand a thick medical journal in one hand and his other wrapped round my waist. I snuggled into his side with my eyes on a copy of 'Romeo and Juliet' but I was mostly concentrating one the patterns his fingers were making on my waist. Finally Edward turned to me and with a glint in his topaz eyes said 'Bed?' and all I had to so do was smile, and we were gone from the fire._

Alice insisted I have a white dress for today, although the whole virginal white thing is a complete lie, I mean we have a child for God sake?! But I am 'humouring' her, as Edward put it this morning. If Alice had her way completely I would be wearing a dress that was exactly the same as the one on my first wedding day, but I have limits and that is pushing them way too far. In fact she is lucky I let her do all this anyway. I would have been happy with a small celebration, and maybe me and Edward going to Isle Esme for a few weeks. But no. Alice insisted,in fact begged to plan a 'renewal of vows' service which in her eyes is an excuse to plan a ridiculous and seemingly pointless 100th wedding. We compromised on a simple blue dress, or I refused to let her do any of it if I had to wear white. I let her do what she liked with the decorations, It was her money she was wasting, but if I was honest the flowers smelled beautiful. Roses, and lilies.

**Author's notes: okay so that my first chapter, do you like this? is it interesting to read? please review :) Sian**


	2. Chapter 2 Edward

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing Twilight related.**

**A/N: Im so sorry this took me forever to get out...i was on a singing cource for a couple of weeks the the rest of my life caught up with me. i actually finished this chapter a few days ago but the site wouldn't let me upload it for agers, it was very annoying. well here we are, read on. Please review :) Sian**

**P.S the underlined stuff is what Edward has picked out of people's minds...if you didn't work that out.**

**Edward's POV**

I've already seen Bella's dress. Not on purpose, Alice is always careful to not think about it when I'm around and even if I had seen it in her mind I wouldn't dare tell her. She would probably throttle me with some thick wedding magazine. No, it was Rosalie that had let slip. She had just come out of Alice and Jasper's room and was thinking that Bella looked pretty in the dress and remembered the way she looked in Alice's huge mirror. I had been just round the corner and saw the whole scene unravel in her head.

_Shit Edward!_ she jabbed me on the shoulder once she had realised I was around the corner_ You saw it didn't you? URGH Alice is going to kill me._ off stomped to her room. I had later promised her that although Alice probably already knew that I knew, I wouldn't tell her I had seen Bella's dress.

We didn't even want this much fuss. Bella and I had talked about it and I compromised with her that a celebration with the family was enough. Well it wasn't enough for me. I WAS going to surprise her by whisking her off Isle Esme for the week, but Alice had bigger plans. Much bigger. The plans that have now caused me to be standing in my own wardrobe in the same tux I wore to mine and Bella's first wedding. Alice wanted to get I new one but I insisted there was no point seeing as I had a perfectly good one just sitting, well hanging in the wardrobe. The shirt which was hanging next to this tux caused me to remember the first time Bella let me take her shopping.

"_You promised me once we were settled in the new house and Nessie and Jacob had found a place that you would let me take you to New York for the weekend" I stated down into her beautiful topaz eyes and brushed her cheek with the back of my index finger. An action which usually softened her up._

"_What If it's sunny all weekend? Then we would be stuck indoors all day." _

"_I know I can think of a few things we could do if that situation arose" I flashed a grin at her "And anyway it's December, the middle of winter. It is not going to be sunny in New York. In fact..." I suddenly thought of a great way to completely persuade her "...it mite even snow while we are there" I quietly waited for her to realise that although she had no choice in the matter, she actually wanted to go._

"_Okay. But can we go next weekend. I want to help Nessie and Jacob move into their house this weekend?"_

"_All right then. I'm just glad you wanted to go with me" I then tilted her head up to place a soft kiss on her waiting lips._

_On our second day in New York I persuaded Bella to let me take her shopping. Although she knew this would involve me spending money on her, something she didn't approve of, she agreed. As I had been informed by my psychic sister It would be overcast all weekend, so we were free to roam the streets of New York. We had wondered around a few shops, Bella only getting the things I insisted on buying her. A dress from Stella McCartney and a Blue blouse from Channel. _

"_Okay Mr Cullen, lets find some thing for you" she beamed up at me and squeezed my hand. I just nodded in agreement. Let her have her fun I thought. She dragged me to the men's section of the department store. Letting go of my hand she went to browse the rails. _

"_You actually seem keen on shopping when it's not for you my love" I said across the rail. She looked up from a pair of pants she was holding._

"_Your right. It doesn't seem like torture when its not centered around you" at that moment the beautiful women who was my wife handed me a stack of clothes "Off you go male model, I want a good show" she giggled at her own joke._

_I took her hand as we made our way over to a grinning assistant standing by the changing rooms._

_OH MY GOD! He is gorgeous! I Wonder if he would take me shopping some time?_

_The assistant stared stunned at us. Bella obviously guessed at her thoughts said "My husband would like to try these clothes on if that is all right" that made the assistants eyes stretch even wider. Although Bella and I have been married for over fifty year we both still don't look a day over eighteen. Thank God for vampire genes. She couldn't even speak but just pointed us in the direction of the changing rooms. _

_Once we had gone past her I whispered into Bella's ear "I love you" I saw her cheeks rise, she must have been smiling._

"_If you think that assistant's smiles would make me jealous Edward Cullen you are mistaken." she then turned to face me "I love you too". She leaned up to kiss me and I dropped the pile of clothes on the floor and took her face in my hands. Our lips moved together so perfectly now after all these years. Her hands moved to grip my hair and mine moved from her face down her back too her waist. It was lucky that we were now standing in an empty changing room or the whole floor would be witnessing our passionate embrace. My lips moved form Bella's lips down her neck I felt her head move to look round the room._

"_A completely empty changing room" she said as my kisses moved along her jaw line._

"_hummm" I continued kissing her neck. Her hands roamed over my back and our lips met each other again. A small groan escaped from her and I moved my hand to her hips and lifted her off her feet. Her legs tangled around my waist and I walked forwards into an empty cubicle. Her back was up against the mirror now, my kisses moving from her lips to her neck and back again. Her hands we on my chest I could sense her willingness for them to move lower...her head jerked to the right._

_  
"Someones coming" she whispered and I quickly loosened my grip on her thighs as she got back on her feet. Bella marched forward to the pile of forgotten clothes and scoped them into her arms. "okay my love you try these on while I sit out here"_

_I could also hear the assistant coming and played along. Taking the clothes out of her arms I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and the pulled the curtain across. After about three minutes I decided I only wanted the navy blue shirt._

"_Is that it? I gave you all that to try on and that is all you want?" to be honest she looked a bit pissed at me_

"_Well my love why get lots of things when I only really need one souvenir from this day" I took her hand and lead my beautiful Bella to the counter to go pay. _

This suit could do with being dry cleaned.

**I have to go back to school in a few days so reviews would make me much happier :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Alice

Disclaimer- i own none of these characters, property of Stephenie Meyer :)

**Again life (UCAS application) caught up with me so sorry about the delay. im not completly happy about parts of this chapter so if anyone has any suggestions i will be happy to read them. Happy reading :) X**

**Alice's POV  
**

A BLUE dress? Who wears a BLUE dress to their wedding? Even if it is their 100th. Isabella Cullen that's who!

It is a nice dress though, and Edward's favourite shade on her, so I guess I have taught her something. If only she was more egger to like such things, well I guess that's what Nessie is for. That girl is a God send when it comes to fashion, she's warn white every time her and Jacob have had a wedding. Some people just aren't as cooperative.

Jasper has always been very cooperative, but sometimes he is a very spur of the moment kind of man.

"_Jasper, tell me the honest truth about this dress. Does it look okay?" I was never normally so unsure about clothes, but Esme had bought this for me and although we have been living here for a year, she doesn't quite know my style yet. _

"_All right then come out" Jasper called from the bed,he still had his head in the book he was reading. I had already slipped on a pair of Mui Mui heels so stepping out of our walk-in wardrobe I spun into the room finishing in front of the bed. He still was reading his book. Urgh why are men so easily distracted? _

"_Jasper?" I watched as his head moved up from the page, his eyes ran up from my thighs up to my neck line and finally settled on my eyes. The skin on his cheeks bones rose to cause creases under his eyes, flashing his pearly white teeth._

"_Alice..." his voice faded away and I could feel my eyes glazing over._

_**The sky was a pale grey. Trees dressed in pink blossom, some petals blowing lose in the light wind. At the end of the short, green meadow stood Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett dressed in what looked like suits. I watched as Esme walked towards them with Rosalie directly behind her both in floor length pale green silk gowns. They seemed to be processing up a certain line. Edward then appeared at my side and took my arm in the crook of his elbow and began to lead me towards our family at the end of the meadow. A bright white flash. I was standing facing Jasper holding both his hands and I could hear Carlisle voice from beside us. Jasper was beaming at me and his lips uttered the words "I do". A Bight white flash.**_

"_AHH crap you saw didn't you" my eyes cleared to focus on Jasper's hands. They had abandoned his book on the bed and were gripping his knees, I looked up to his face which was staring back at me. "Alice? You saw something very important didn't you?"_

_My hands were stuck to my sides, the breath rushing in and out of my lungs slowed to the barest minimum. Did I just see mine and Jasper's wedding??? okay umm damage control. Right... speak...words...AHHHHHH._

"_You could say that" I whispered, his eyebrows scrunched together "I'm going to take this dress off" rushing back into the wardrobe without letting him get a word in edgeways. I slipped out the dress and threw on the pair of jeans and green blouse which had been abandoned on the floor. Okay take a breath. EEEEIIIII. I couldn't stop jumping up and down in the privacy of the wardrobe but I would eventually have to face him. Okay-okay, let him have his moment. What if he doesn't ask me now? How long will he make me wait? I don't think I could keep this in much longer and I'm sure Edward has already seen it. Okay here we go._

_I stepped back into the room, Jasper was standing in front of the glass wall facing out to the tress. I could see his left hand was curled into a tight fist at his side. _

"_Jasper? Is everything okay?" he glanced over his shoulder but didn't look directly at me._

"_I usually appreciate your gift, it is a great help to us, but at times like this it completely ruins the moment" his voice sounded grave and sad. At that point he turned towards me and was quickly standing before me. He took my hands in his and rubbed circles on the back on my hand with his thumb."Alice you know I love you?"_

_I don't know why he was asking me this. I could tell how much he loved me from just one look, one touch, one smile. "I know Jazz, as much as I infinitely love you." My eyes started to glaze over, but I blocked it out. I didn't want to ruin this again for him._

_And as I finished my sentence he bent down on one knee and pulled a small box from his back pocket. "Alice will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"_

I have so much to do. I need Esme to go get some food for Nessie and Jacob, Emmett to hang the lights and get Rosalie...oh there is no point asking her to do anything important, she is still pissed I never went to this much trouble for her and Emmett. She will get over it eventually, if not I'm sure Emmett will find a way to cheer her up...EEWWW! Bad mental images!

**Please review i need cheering up, school is a bit shit atm Sian XX**


	4. Chapter 4 Jasper

Disclaimer- i own none of these characters, property of Stephenie Meyer :)

**Again im sorry for the ridiculous amount of time you all had to wait for me to update. It seems applying for university is taking over my life :( but you no what will cheer me up REVIEWS! lol Sian x**

**Jasper**

I have been put on chair duty. COME ON!! There aren't even going to be that many of us, about fourteen Alice said. She insisted on some new white outdoor chairs. I was going to order them off the Internet, but they wouldn't deliver them to our house because their van couldn't get down our drive. So here I am in the garden outlet store on Port Angles. God these places are depressing. Oh no wait. That's just the guy at the checkout. Urgh sometimes feeling peoples moods is no fun.

"Mr Hale?" finally I have been waiting for what seemed ages. "we have loaded all the chairs into your trailer"

"Thank you very much" I slipped him twenty bucks.

"Have you paid yet?" had he not seen my receipt?

"yes I paid on line thank you, but I was wondering if I could have a receipt?

The short man nodded and wondered of to what must be the main office.

Someone from behind me was radiating regret to every corner of the store. I turned my head slightly to the left to better hear the conversation he was in.

"Jack I know it's your first day, but there is no excuse"

First day. I know them well. They are never easy. I remember I first day in Forks High well. It was before Edward had Bella, when I was still struggling with my thirst.

_Alice gripped my right hand in both of hers as Edward turned into the school car park. The car suddenly filled with a mixture of feelings. Excitement from Rose, nervousness from Edward and Alice and all I got from Emmett was indifference to the situation. I knew that would change when all the boys started attempting to flirt with Rosalie. But it wasn't my problem. My biggest fear was that my thirst would get the better of me and something horrific would happen, and we would have to leave before we had even had chance to settle. Edward took a look at me in his rear-view mirror._

"_Jasper you will be fine, at least one of us will be with you in every class and all of us at lunch time. Don't panic" he gave me a quick smile then started to look for a space to park in._

"_yeh mate you will be completely fine!" Emmett's attempt to cheer me up. I then felt Alice's eyes on me face. I had known her for nearly fifty seven years, and her feelings were always the same when we came to a new school or college. I knew she was worried about me, but her loving attempt to hide that from me always made me feel better._

_She leaned into my ear and whispered "you will be fine, I love you and that's all you need to concentrate on" I smiled and turned to give her a quick kiss on the lips. _

_At that point Edward had parked the car and the others started to get out. Immediately a sea of emotions engulfed me. Alice could probably sense this and gave my hand a squeeze. I took a deep breath and slid out the car with my love right behind me._

_-------------------------------_

_Home room had gone okay. I tried to hold my breath for most of it, only sneaking a lung full of air when I could taste that it was vaguely clean. Rosalie and Emmett were there with me, we were pretending to be s__ophomore's whereas Alice and Edward were pretending to be freshmen. _

_I was on my way to AP chemistry, Alice would be there, seeing as she had a masters degree in the subject, but no-one here knew that except for us. This was the worst bit, a corridor full of them, all that blood, the smell radiating out of their skin. I could feel the pool of venom increasing in the back of my throat. My hands gripped into fists as I tried to keep walking the path cleared for me by the students stopping and staring at my unnaturally white skin and unusual coloured eyes. I tried to hold my breath and rush to find the chemistry room at a human speed, but the corridor was to long and I had to gasp a lung full. That's when it hit me. The strongest, intense smell of blood and my head whipped round to where it was coming from. He was sitting on the floor leaning against the row of lockers, with his bloody knee pulled up to his chest. The graze was deep, and I watched as a droplet slid down his leg landing on the sock at the top of his ankle. I seemed to be moving towards him, my eyes fixed on his knee. _

_I have to do it. _

_Her warm hand gripped my arm and she pulled my face towards hers._

"_We have to go" she whispered in the quietest voice so only I could hear. And I felt as she dragged me away. I let her. I knew it was the right thing to do. But the want is so strong._

_Once we were out the main door the clean air hit me, I took a deep breath of it and waited for her to say something. She turned her beautiful face to me "I think we should skip school today" she smiled and pulled me by the hand._

_We walked, so to leave the car for the others at the end of the school day. I agreed to go into the forest with her to hunt for a bit, but it's not what I wanted to do. We hadn't been alone, just the two of us for a while. There was always someone else when we went hunting, I didn't like to make the others in the house uncomfortable when we were alone in our room. We are not like Emmett and Rosalie. _

_-------------------------------_

_We were tangled up together after, her snuggling into me, even though we didn't feel the cold. I stoked her hair and she drew invisible circles on my exposed chest. We didn't need to speak to express how much we loved each other, because I knew and so did she. _

I should really get these chairs back before Alice calls me and starts ranting down the phone. However much I love her a stressed Alice is never much fun, and I'm sure Emmett will want help with the lights.

**Please review, i had to have my HPV injection yesterday and my arm is still sore, reviews would cheer me up :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Carlisle

**Disclaimer- i own nothin twilight related- thats SM privilage.**

**Well i think i got this one out quite quickly seeing has i have been ill for the past five days. Why not try and cheer me up with a review or two or many... :) Enjoy. Sian  
**

**Carlisle **

'I was a content man. With a job that made me happy, coming home to a wife I love and Children who's laughter filled the long nights. However there was something missing. One was not happy, he was not whole. She arrived in his life and changed us all, he is now complete and so is my family. Today we celebrate a hundred years of their union and I couldn't be a prouder farther.'

I have to write a speech. Edward made me his best man, after being order by Alice to just pick someone. I was honoured of course for my first son to pick me above his brothers, I intend to write the perfect speech. Esme said she would help, but as much as I love her I need it all to be my own words.

_I watched as the diamonds sparkled in the sunlight. It had been leaking through the windows, as the sun set, signalling the end of another day but the beginning of the night. It only just fit on my little finger, but her hands were so slender that it would be a perfect fit on hers. It had arrived yesterday morning in it's blue box tied with a white ribbon. Thank God Esme had gone out to get food for Nessie and Jacob, I wouldn't want her surprise to be reviled before the appropriate time. _

_Today is our 90__th__ anniversary, I was going to wait for our 100__th__ to give her an eternity ring, but I found the most perfect ring and just couldn't wait ten years to give it to her. I got the girls approval on it before It was ordered form the Tiffany's website. Bella had said it was perfect straight away, Rosalie loved it but I get the feeling she was a bit jealous. I will have to inform Emmett of that fact. He is never one to shower Rose with gifts. Alice's opinion was the one I was most worried about, she had a perfect eye and always knew what all of us would like. I showed her last, although I'm sure she had seen me choose it. She didn't say anything at first and just stared at the screen. She then straightened up and I watched as her eyes seemed to glaze over, looking at something that was not in this room but the future. _

"_She will love it" she finally said after opening her eyes and letting her mouth break into a huge smile. " although I know she would love anything you bought her, but this she will cherish forever, it will never leave her finger"_

_I smiled and gave a her a quick kiss on the cheek, what did I do to deserve such wonderful children? _

_Alice promised to create the perfect atmosphere for me to give Esme her present. I heard her and Rose talking about fairy lights in the wood and lots of pillows, maybe this was a bad idea. Oh well what's done is done, I best let them have their fun._

_---------------_

_I walked behind Esme holding her by the waist. Not that this wasn't the most perfect position in the world, but it was also necessary, Alice had insisted that Esme was blindfolded (not easily done to a vampire) so to fully appreciate the 'love nest' her and the girls had created for us. _

"_My love it would be easy for me to just carry you" I didn't wait for her response and pulled her off her feet into my arms. I felt as she nuzzled into my chest._

"_This is one my favourite places"_

"_What in the middle of the wood?" I joke with her_

"_No in your arms, leaning against you chest, breathing in you perfect sent"_

_I looked down at the breathtaking smile on her face. I hadn't realised we were there until I looked up from her lips. _

_There was a small clearing closely surrounded by trees. Every branch was draped in glowing fairy lights, which cast a warm yellow glow into the clearing. I noticed that the grass had stopped and there was a small sea of blankets and cushions decorating the little cocoon in this vast forest. A mound of pillows signalled a place for us to sit. There was also a small pile of gifts, which I assume are from the kids, there are so kind. My first action was to place Esme back on the ground and slowly undo her blindfold. I didn't say anything and let her take in the scene before us. After she had look round the clearing once I felt her reach for my hand._

"_Its beautiful Carlisle, thank you" turning to dazzle me with her perfect smile._

"_Well thank you my love, but I'm afraid I cant take the credit for the scenery, that was the girls creation."_

_She giggled "I thought this looked like something Alice would imagine into reality" took my hand and lead me to the pile of cushions. We snuggled close to each other, her head fitting perfectly just bellow my jaw line, giving room to lean down and kiss her on the top of her head._

_This seems like the perfect time. I reached into my front pocket and pulled out the small blue box and placed it on her knee._

"_What's this Carlisle?" though I sure she could guess from the style of box._

"_Happy 90__th__ anniversary, my love, my life, my eternity" I lightly pulled her jaw up so I could kiss her on those perfect lips._

_Once I freed her she quickly started to open the box. I started to get a bit nervous. What if she didn't like it? That I hadn't got the perfect size, I had only even bought her two rings before and both now remain on her left hand ring finger._

_Her thumbs pushed open the top of the box reviling the small, sparkling band encased within the blue box. Her middle finger ran across the diamonds and white gold. I took the box from her hand, removed the ring and took her left hand in mine. _

"_This my love is an eternity ring. Although I know we need no prompt for our love, it shall symbolise our eternity of love and each other" I then gently slipped the ring on her finger above her wedding band and engagement ring._

"_Carlisle" was all she choke out. She then twisted in my arms and turned to fully face me and took both my hands in hers. "Love, it is exquisite. I love you." _

_We kissed for some time, getting comfortable among the blankets and cushions. Before the evening continued to its inevitable course I heard her whisper in my ear,_

"_Thank you love." _

"I just hope that you and this family have another hundred happy years together"

Maybe I should get Alice's approval on my little speech.

**Go on review. That green button is calling out to you! Sian x**


	6. Author Note

Author's note:

Hi everyone, im really sorry i havent updated recently :( I've been really ill in that past two/three months, with swine flu about six weeks ago and im just getting over a chest infection i had for a couple of weeks. I've also been really stressed with applying to university while all that was going on, my application only went on yesterday! But good news hav several chapters on the go anf i break up for Christmas holidays soon so hopefull they will be out in the next couple of weeks!! :) But please keep reading and reviewing!!! Loves and Huggs!!! Sian x


	7. Chapter 6 Esme

**Hi everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update but i am now back to full health so should be updating more often now (although bogged down with uni inerviews but they are done soon) **

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**Sian x :D  
**

**Esme**

The flowers smell amazing. I don't even need to hold one to my nose to smell it, like a human does. I Just walk into the living room and the smell hits me. Alice had decided the flower arrangements, well there isn't anything in this wedding that Alice hasn't given her opinion on. I have to say though, she does always make the right decisions, this room smells glorious. I always like to have flowers in the house, and bless Carlisle, every Friday he comes home with a beautiful bouquet.

_I could feel every grain of sand as they found their way between my toes. The sun beating down form the clear sky, warmed my face and caused all my exposed skin to glisten and shimmer in the light._

"_Your so beautiful in the sunlight" he whispered into my ear as he took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my exposed shoulder. His lips were warm. The arms I longed to always be in snaked their way around my waist and I felt his nose nestle into my neck. _

"_I've forgotten how much I love this island. The smells. The feeling of sunlight on your skin. The silence, well as close to silence as we can hear" he chuckled softly into my ear._

"_Well it is a lot quieter without the kids here." At that moment the sea washed up to cover our feet in salty water. It was warm, but I knew it would now take me ages to get the sand out between my toes. While I was staring at my feet considering the best method to remove the wet sand, Carlisle swung me up into his arms and gently cradled me against his chest. My head rested against the place where his silent heart belonged and he ran us to the house nestled at the mouth of the rainforest._

_The house was ex actually as I remember it. Fashioned in the same way all our homes have been, white walls, clean lines and glass to bring in the light. It had been cleaned recently and I could smell the faint scent of bleach from one of the bathrooms._

"_Why don't we check out the master bedroom my love?" Carlisle asked over my shoulder and his finger traced circles over my stomach. I knew what that meant, it was our, not so subtle signal when they were at home. I smiled to myself and placed my hand over Carlisle's, leaning back into him pressing myself into his firm chest. _

"_I think that would be a good idea" I mused playing with the wedding ring on his finger. So hand in hand we walked to the big white bed._

_Most of that evening passed in the same way, tangled up together like two parts of the same bit of string, moving in unison, as one. _

_I began to realise time and life continuing some time before dawn. I lay in the most perfect place ever in existence, within Carlisle's arms holding me close to him. I could feel him pressing soft kisses into my should blades and I reached for his hand at my waist. I quickly turned over to face him, I stared deeply into his amber eyes then placed a soft kiss on his lips._

"_Happy Anniversary Love"_

_I had said this with our noses still touching and Carlisle quickly pulled me in for another glorious kiss. _

_The sun beamed through the parted curtains lighting up the white room. I felt my heart sink as I found my self alone in the big bed. How had I not noticed Carlisle leave? I sat up to try and peer into the bathroom, but he wasn't there. Reaching over the bed to retrieve my phone I felt a piece of paper creasing under my arm. _

_My love, _

_I have gone for a quick hunt, I dint want to disturb you when I left, you seemed lost in your won world. I will try not to be long._

_Remember I love you._

_C x_

_I decided to use the time alone to my advantage. I'm sure they found it kinda awkward but Bella, Rose and Alice agreed to go lingerie shopping with me before Carlisle and I left. With their advice I picked out a few things that Carlisle would like. However now I was faced with the decision of which one to wear now. Should I go cute in baby pink and frills or sultry and sexy in black with red lace trim? While I was still considering the advantages of both I lay each out on the end of the double bed and walked through the double doors into the bright sunlight. I felt so free being able to be outside in the mid day sun. I watched as my skin sparkled as I played with the three rings on my finger, three of the four things in my life that will always remain the same, the other being my love for Carlisle. Once I got to the shore line I lay down in the sand a watched the few clouds drift by in the sky. While giggling to myself from seeing the clouds form funny shapes I saw something shinning in my right peripheral vision. By the time I had turned my head to see what it was Carlisle was standing above me._

"_Don't you look gorgeous lying in the sand like that" his mouth stretching into a wide smile causing the skin around his lips to radiate in all directions. _

"_I didn't realise you had gone"_

"_you were watching the sunrise through the French doors, I did kiss you goodbye but you were lost in your head." he joined me in the sand and wrapped his arm around my waist as I leaned my head above his still heart. _

"_I'm sorry" I spoke into his chest._

"_It's alright my love, we all get caught up in our own thoughts. I picked you some flowers while I was hunting, I believe they are called red carla lilies." he reached next to him on the sand and I sat up as he passed me the most beautiful bouquet of flowers I've ever received. "Happy anniversary, I love you."_

"_Thank you Carlisle, they are beautiful. I love you too." I leaned in for a kiss and he took my face in his soft hands and it felt like he was trying to kiss the life out of me._

_After a short while our lips parted. " I have a present for you as well" I giggled and took his hand as I rose to my feet._

"_well it must be good by the look on your face."_

"_oh trust me its good, really good. Your going to love it!"_

I re-arranged the vase of red carla lilies on the piano. We always have some in the house now. And anyway red is part of the wedding theme.

**Review review review! x**


	8. Chapter 7 Renesmee

**Hi everyone, hope you like this chapter im sorry if it's a bit shorter than the others. Read and review!!! Loves Sian xx**

**Renesmee**

Mom looks so beautiful. Alice is a expert when it comes to clothes, she was really pissed when mom refused to wear white, but I think the blue dress is a good compromise. OHHH IM SO EXCITED!!! I've got the most stunning dress (well apart from mom's) and Rose said she will do my hair and make up! I just hope Jake at least tries to make an effort, he's not a suit kind of guy. He would much prefers to just be in some old tattered jeans, but Emmett and Jasper took him with them when they went to get suits so hopefully he will scrub up nicely. He can be a complete gentleman when he tries.

_ For some reason I'm nervous. Why should I be nervous with Jake? I've known him my whole life, but I have the most violent group of butterflies in my stomach right now. Okay Ness deep breaths, it's just dinner. _

_Jake and I have been friends ever since I could remember, but recently the mood has changed. I catch myself staring at him in class and feeling jealous when I see other girls eying him up in the halls. But why should I be jealous Jake will always be in my life, no matter what happens. So why do I feel so nervous? Maybe this will change everything. Okay here he comes, remember to smile._

"_Hi Ness." he gave me a quick peck on the check which caused them to go the deepest color of red, a reaction dad tells me I got from mom. "Are you ready to go?" _

_Smile, if in doubt just smile. "Yeah, okay lets go." I flash him the biggest smile I could muster._

_And I watched as he started to laugh "You want me to check you have anything in your teeth? Is that the reason for the dazzling array?"_

_I jabbed him in the stomach "Don't mock me Jacob Black. We can't all be perfect" He just smiled back at me his eyes warm then took my hand in his. _

_ The restaurant was small and intimate. There were no main lights in the room, but it was lite by the candles on the tables and fairy lights hung all around the room. This gave the space a warm glow it totally complimented Jake's skin, he's so good looking. God when did I start thinking of him that way? Ness stop staring, he's noticed...okay change the subject._

"_So what made you chose this place?" I looked around at the other diners, I'm sure none of the have ancestory like me and Jake. Well being related to Vampires and Wolfs is not something you find in most small town restaurants. _

"_Umm...it does great food?" he seemed to make his answer into another question. Oh Jake, like most men utterly oblivious. This is such a date night restaurant. In fact now that I think about it this has Alice written all over, I bet he asked her where to take me. "Why don't you like it? I thought you loved Italian food?" He seemed genuinely worried, he's so cute when his worried. NESS get a grip!_

"_No it's great, the foods great, it's all great" I smile again._

"_There's a lot a great's in that sentence and that smiles back" he started laughing again._

"_You know if this was a date, you wouldn't be doing a good job, your meant to be wooing me not insulting my 'smile'" I started twisting my spaghetti around my fork dragging it around the plant. _

"_IF this was a date? Well the impression I got was that it is." I felt his warm hand rest on mine, his other lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "I love your smile, it's beautiful" his thumb stroked my check, I would normally start glowing red by this point but I was lost in his eyes. Those eyes that seemed to go on forever. Those eyes that are getting closer! Oh God he's going to kiss me isn't he?! Okay calm you want this._

_I closed my eyes, then felt his nose brush mine and I automatically lifted my head. Then our lips touched. His were warm, so warm but it felt amazing. His hand brushed into my hair, pulling my slightly closer to him. And then our lips parted. _

_It was so quick that when I finally opened my eyes he was already back in is seat, smiling at me._

"_Feeling sufficiently wooed?" he grinned at me, like the cat that got the cream. His hand still holding mine his fingers tracing lines over and over. _

_Slightly breathless, like his kiss take it all away "Yeah, great" he laughed and I joined in, then he kissed my hand. _

I better ring Jasper and make sure he gets Jake to buy a tie that will match my dress, I would hate for use to clash. And I don't think Alice would be to impressed either.

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 8 Jacob

**Well aren't you lucky people another chapter so quickly! Im sorry if these last two have been so short, ive found it hard to write for Jake and Ness. Happy reading PLEASE REVIEW!! :) Sian xx**

**Jacob**

Alice has intrusted Jasper to make sure we get suitable suits. I guess he is the most trusted of Him, Emmett and I, But I don't get why I needed a new suit. I have one already and one is enough for me. Weddings are the only occasions I've ever needed a suit. Wait no, I have two suits, I forgot the one o wore on Nessie and mine's first wedding. Better not tell her that. That girl is stronger than she looks.

_My hands are clammy. My body temperature is a constant __42.7 °C, which is hot but I've never had clammy hands. Maybe it's wearing this suit, usually I'm just in a t-shirt and shorts, maybe my body doesn't want to adapt. Maybe I'm just on edge being in a room full of vampires, how ever many years I'm with them I will never get used to it._

"_Jezz Jake you look like crap" Thanks Quil. I heard Embry jab him in the stomach. _

"_You can't say that today Quil, the guys gotta feel awesome today of all days" _

"_Yeah thanks Quil, remind me to say that to you on your wedding day" Talking isn't helping, it's making everyone stare at us. Okay just face forward, she will be here soon. _

"_You wouldn't dare, you know I would kick your butt after" Oh Quil._

"_What makes you think he wont do that to you later?" Embry always with the best come backs._

_Well that shut him up. _

_Trust Ness to be late, she's just enjoying making me squirm. I hate wearing a suit! Why did I let Alice chose it?! I want to take this suit off!!_

_Oh god Alice must of seen something, that girl does not look happy. Okay just don't make eye contact with her. In fact don't talk to her till later then she will be all mushy from the wedding and of forgotten about it. Good plan._

_Rosalie's sitting at the piano, that must mean shes hear! Okay maybe didn't make the nerves better. Deep breaths Jake, your marring Ness. Renesmee Black. Has a nice ring to it. What if she wants to keep Cullen though? Why didn't we talk about this before??_

"_Jake we need to turn around, Ness is here"_

_Right then, here we go._

_The music started playing and the doors were opened, then everyone disappeared. To me the room was silent as she began to move down the isle._

_Beautiful. The most gorgeous women ever. _

_Her dress, classic looking like her. Tight but not slutty, going all the way to the floor. _

_Her ivory skin seemed to glow._

_Her Bronze hair was up in what looked like a complicated bun sort of thing. But she had some curls hanging down framing her beautiful face._

_Her checks slightly blushed. She smiled, making he even more beautiful, if it was possible._

_Those lips, perfect lips, colored with a fate red. _

_Her left hand glistened in the sunlight. The ring. A simple band with one round cut diamond. I chose it, no help from anyone, not even Alice although she tried. I think Ness truly loved it, unless she is an amazing actress._

_Her flowers were pink and white, I'm not sure what types._

_I left her eyes for last. The softest brown, lined with simple makeup as if she wasn't wearing any. I could look into them all day, they seemed to go on for ever. _

_Then she was standing next to me and kissed me on the check._

"_Jake we need to face forward" I just obeyed her. Who wouldn't with such a soft, perfect voice. _

_Carlisle began to talk "We are gathered here today..."_

_But I was to preoccupied looking a Nessie's perfect smile. _

_She took my hand in hers, soft and slightly cool. The nerves were gone._

Grey is a good color. Goes with lots of other colors so hopefully Ness can wear anything and we will perfectly match.

**Review Review Review!!**


	10. Chapter 9 Vegas Wedding

**My lovely readers, Yes i know its been a long time since I've posted anything and I'm sorry about that, b****ut i have been very busy honest, i completed my degree! I know i haven't done chapters for Rosalie and Emmett, but if I'm perfectly honest their my least favourite characters and i haven't really connected with them as a couple so don't feel comfortable writing for them. Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm planning to write far more now that i have graduated!**

**Vegas Wedding- Bella POV**

He did keep his promise, although it wasn't when he promised it to be. I still got my Vegas wedding, slacks and all.

"_Alice isn't happy" Edward said as he placed his phone back onto the dashboard. URGH I can't always please that girl._

"_Well it's too late now, we are on the road. She will just have to express he view on this when we get home." I snuggled down into the passenger seat and crossed my arms over my chest. There were a few minutes of silence as Edward seemed to concentrate on driving to the airport, not that he needed to concentrate. Finally after what seemed like a long time I felt him gently rub circles into the top of my knee with his thumb._

"_She wouldn't have stopped us anyway" he turned his eyes away from the road and smiled at me. GOD that smile. He knew I could never argue with that smile. _

"_I know. But it's not like it involves her. This is OUR anniversary of OUR wedding and WE will celebrate it however WE like." I stared back out the car window to the sea of green rushing by. I heard him chuckle to himself._

"_I love it when you get all defensive. It's actually quite sexy"_

"_You would say anything I do is sexy, anyway you have a biased perception of me and my actions." I finished the statement by sticking my tongue out at him which made us both laugh._

"_Well my love, you should really stop being so sexy, it's very distracting" he took my hand and placed soft kisses along my wrist "I must get you to the chapel on time!"_

_Airports are such boring places. I think if I didn't have Edward I would never travel. How can you sit in an airport on your own, think how bored you would get? Okay you could pass a few hours by reading a good book, but in the end even that would get tedious. _

_The one good thing to do in an airport is people watch. I watch a family checking into their gate. The young children seemed so excited as the farther spun one of the around in his arms while the mother held the little hand of the other. I remembered the way Edward used to play with Nessie when she was that little. _

"_What you thinking about my love?" Edward traced circles with his fingertips into the palm of my hand. He could tell my eyes were glassed over as a memory played out in my head and patiently waited for my answer._

"_I was just remembering how you were with Nessie when she was little. I miss having a baby in the house, and sometimes it makes me sad that we won't have another one."_

_He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled my head into the nape of his neck. "Never say never my love, we might adopt one day." I smiled to myself and breathed in his beautiful sent._

_The flight went quickly, although we could not sleep, Edward and I were used to filling the time and together we were never bored._

_Stepping off the plane I could see the sun setting in the distance. Edward had timed it perfectly so we had all night for our celebrations and all day to enjoy each other. I felt his hand on my shoulder and covered it with my own._

"_Here we go again Mrs Cullen." He whispered into my ear. "I love getting married to you, telling the whole world again that your mine and always will be. And post wedding sex is pretty good to." His hand is at my waist now, rubbing circles into my hip._

_I giggle to myself, because I know that he's right._

_We stand before the minister in the chapel. Edward is holding my hand, drawing circles in my palm with his finger. This small action makes it difficult for me to concentrate on what the minister is saying to us. We're not having a traditional wedding ceremony again; just re-affirming our vows, as we legally only got married again a few years ago. I love that I'm just standing here in my slacks and Edward is just in jeans and a t-shirt, this is us, just us. No fancy pretence, simple, just like our relationship. _

_We repeat the words the minister asks us to. I watch Edwards face as he says his, he will always look 17, and for a minute I wonder what he would look like if he had aged, if we did grow old like all normal couples do. Then I remember that I get to look at his 17 year old face forever and I'm completely grateful that he doesn't age and that we aren't like any normal couple. And before I can fully come back into the room from my little day dream, Edward is kissing me and the ceremony is over._

_We walk down the aisle arm in arm; Edward kisses my cheek and whispers into my ear "Now I get to take you to bed Mrs Cullen, again"._

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 10 Vegas Wedding Part 2

**Please Review!**

**Vegas Wedding Part Two – Edward POV**

_I took Bella's small hand in mine as we left the wedding chapel, our fingers interlocking as they always do. The sun had set outside bringing Vegas properly to life; fluorescent lights were everywhere inviting you down the strip. We had to wait a few moments outside the chapel while they bought the car round. I wrapped my arms around Bella, easily circling her small waist and planted a soft kiss on her temple. _

"_Well that was certainly less stressful than our first wedding!" Bella joked as her hands rested on my chest, feeling warm through my t-shirt. A smile broke across my face, when I looked down at her; she was gazing up the road into the heart of Vegas. Even in sweats and my old t-shirt she was still the most beautiful, striking women I had ever met. The overhead light caused her warm amber eyes to glow and her skin looked so pure, reflecting her eternal youth._

"_I love you so much Bella Cullen. I can't imagine what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you." She rested her head against my chest as I said this and when I had finished she lent up and pressed a kiss to my throat._

"_I love you too, and we would have met, I'm sure of it." The car pulled up in front of us just as Bella finished speaking so I had to loosen my hold of her waist and take her hand in mine again. I kissed her knuckles as I stepped forward so to open the passenger door for her. I joined her in the car behind the wheel._

"_Well Mrs Cullen, would you like to see where we shall be spending the weekend?" the naughty smile that spread across her face when she turned to look at me showed the clear lust that sprung to her mind due to my question, but it was the love in her eyes that made me reach out to cup her chin with my hand and caress her cheek with my thumb._

"_Yes" she said with a kind of breathless tone. It was all she had to say, the rest came across through her eyes and the blush I knew would be across her cheeks if she still had blood within her veins._

_Bella lay in my arm as the sun began to creep up the sky. Her back was to my chest as we were on our sides and she was wrapped up in my arms. Neither of us slept but we often spent hours like this, tangled up in one another, sometimes taking often just enjoying the intimate proximity of the other. My lips brushed against her hair as my hand gently caressed across her stomach, slowly moving up towards her breasts._

"_Good morning to you too Mr Cullen." I felt the giggle rumble through her chest as she realised my hands intentions. _

"_Good morning my love." Bella rolled onto her back and slowly lifted her head so her soft lips made contact with mine. I'm sure her kiss intended to be an innocent good morning, but it quickly escalated into me rolling on top of her, my weight pushing her into the mattress. _

"_Why Mr Cullen" she sighed as my lips moved from her lips down her neck towards her collar bone. "And we can stay in bed all day?" She asked me breathlessly._

_I extracted my lips from her throat to whisper "We can stay in bed all weekend my love." I felt her giggle against my chest as my lips returned to her throat. Then I felt her hand on my hip, reaching between us. My lips froze against her soft skin and the broke into a smile. "I love getting married to you Bella". Then I bought my lips back to meet hers as the sun continued to rise up the sky outside. _


End file.
